A Love Like Woe
by Daughter of Galifrey
Summary: Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and she will do anything to win him back. -Rating just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Wait, What?

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back. _

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately, I never have and will never own the brilliance that is Harry Potter. That's all the lovely J.K. Rowling m'dears._

**Chapter One:** Wait, what?

I'm not sure when it happened. I can't even remember how. I'd love to say that I fell in love with him the first day I laid eyes on him, but I can't. As much as I love romance, and think it'd be incredibly romantic to fall in love at first site, the much more practical and realistic side of me knows that love at first site is impossible. Especially with him. I mean, who falls in love with the boy who poured a bucket of dragon dung all over you on the very first day of school? Granted, he was aiming for his older brother, but still! The point of the matter is it was impossible for me to fall for him at eleven years old.

Now most people, when confronted with a bucket of dragon dung, would have ran away from the scene dying of embarrassment. Or at the very least, cursed the prankster into oblivion. But not me. I couldn't help but admire the genius of the prank. I knew even then, that not many first years could manage a levitating spell on their very first day at Hogwarts. I had to find out who this boy was.

Naturally, after confronting him and yelling at him for several hours (hey, even if I did admire the spellwork, I was covered in dragon dung!), I ended the day with my very first and soon to be best friend at Hogwarts. Looking back on the day now I can hardly believe that we ended up being friends in the first place. Very few people can survive being at the end of one of my lectures once I get going. I honestly don't think they're that bad, but that's what Angelina Johnson, my best friend and fellow chaser, always says.

Angelina has always been the smartest of the three of us, her, Alicia Spinnet and me, Katie Bell. Best friends for life. We all share the sixth year dorm room and have been best friends since our first week at Hogwarts. We were never friends that first week. In fact I _hated_ the two of them with a passion. Mostly I think that it was because I wasn't used to sharing a room with four other people. I had been pretty much an only child for so long since my brother moved out. He's ten years older than me, and had been living on his own since he graduated Hogwarts. Need less to say, we got into a fair amount of arguments that week. We caused so much trouble within that one-week that Professor McGonagall locked us in our room for an entire weekend until we worked out our differences. Uniting us against a common enemy really brought us together and we've been best friends ever since.

I tell the two of them everything! At least I did, until this stupid thing came along. I don't know why but I just couldn't admit to them that I fell for my best friend. I know I said Angelina and Alicia are my best friends, but he has always been much more. Although I don't think I'll ever know when I started to fall for him, I know I'll always remember the moment I realized I was in love with my best friend, Fred Weasley.

It happened about six minutes ago.

Today was the last day of classes before the Christmas holidays. This year I was even more excited for Christmas than usual because of the Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball. A couple of guys had already asked me to go, but I guess I was secretly hoping that he would ask me, even if we just went as friends.

Anyways, I was sitting with Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the common room after classes. Hermione was lecturing them about homework or something or other (I swear she's worse than I am at lecturing) when Fred and his twin brother George came up to us.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwigeon?" George asked, straight to the point.

"Hey you two, aren't you even going to say hi?" I asked teasingly. Fred to my surprise lifted me up from where I was sitting and swung me over his shoulder laughing.

"Hello Miss Kathryn Bell, to what do I owe this pleasure of making your acquaintance this night?" he asked.

"Put me down you idiot! You're showing my knickers off to everyone in the room!" I yelled. I began hitting him on his back, hoping that would help my situation. Unfortunately, he still hadn't quite lost all that extra muscle he'd put on during Oliver Wood's killer training last year, and it didn't make much of a difference. I could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing from behind me and George was trying very hard not to give into laughter beside me.

"Now normally I'd leave you up there to torture you but I really do need to borrow Ron's bird so…" Fred laughed, placing me onto the ground.

"You're lucky I'm too lazy to do anything right now, cause if I wasn't, I'd curse you into oblivion." I warned him, trying to regain a bit of my honor. He smirked and leaned a bit to look me straight in the eyes.

"I'd love to see you try Kate." He whispered smiling again, then patted me on my head and turned to face his brother.

"Anyways, about that owl?" he asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter." Said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically. I had to stifle a laugh here. I couldn't help it, even after all these years, he still makes me laugh with the littlest of things.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you, too," said, Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"I've had a few people ask me, but I haven't said yes to anyone yet," I replied.

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron. This caught my attention. I was pretty sure that Fred wasn't going with anyone yet. If he was, surely he would have told me right?

"Angelina," said Fred promptly. Wait, did I hear that correctly?

"Who?" I asked.

"Angelina Johnson." Wait, WHAT?

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. Obviously he was as confused as I was. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room to where Angelina was sitting with Alicia.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina smiled and agreed before turning back to Alicia. That was when my head started spinning. It was like my mind had suddenly gone blank but at the same time was bombarded with a million different thoughts at once. Fred couldn't be going to the ball with Angelina. He just couldn't. He was my best friend. Angelina didn't know him like I did. That boy was mine, and if he went to the ball with anyone at all, it should be me. And it was in that moment that I realized; I was in love with Fred. I had fallen in love with my best friend. Now really, how cliché is that?


	2. Chapter 2: Flying With George

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back. _

**Disclaimer:** _Well, I woke up this morning hoping that I'd magically turn into the lovely J.K. Rowling, looked into the mirror, yep still me, the non-owner of the Harry Potter series._

**Chapter Two: **Flying With George

I'm not sure how long I sat by the fire that night until George found me. I seem to recall saying good night to Angelina and Alicia around midnight. I think I made some excuse about wanting to do my homework. I don't think they believed me, considering it was the first day of holidays and I rarely ever do my homework anyways, but Angelina was too ecstatic about going to the Yule Ball with Fred.

Mostly I just wanted to sit by the fire and think things out. Honestly, I really wanted to be mad at Angelina. I really wanted to plot bloody murder but I just couldn't. Angelina had been my best friend for too long, and if you really think about it, I had never told her about my feelings for Fred. Hell, I never even knew I had feelings for Fred until a few hours ago.

Speaking of which, where had these feelings come from? I mean I've always known Fred was rather good looking. How many late nights had Angelina, Alicia and I stayed up late rating the boys in our year? And how many of those nights had Fred or even George for that matter, come up near the top, or at least top five? But it's not even his looks that had made me fallen for him I think, because really how shallow would that be?

The honest truth? I loved him. I loved every single little thing about him. I loved his jokes, the way he could make people laugh in even the most horrible of situations. I love how he has always been there for me, no matter how much he was mad at me or annoyed with me. I love how he convinced me that I had a real talent for Quidditch and convinced me to go for the team in second year. I love that he never runs out of nicknames for me. I love that even though he shows the world this prankster, immature person, he's actually one of the most mature people I know. I even love how he can't go through a morning without drinking half a bottle of Coca-Cola to wake him.

And what I love most about him is how well we just fit together. I think I know him better than anyone else (besides George of course). We finish each other's sentences almost as often as he and George do. I know what he's thinking almost all the time, except when it comes to girls. Because honestly, if I really had known him as well as I think I did, I would have seen this coming. I mean asking Angelina is way out of the blue for him. As much as I love Angie, she's way too serious for him. Maybe opposites really do attract, but still. Angelina and Fred do _not_ make a good match.

It was then that I noticed George. I was sitting in front of my favourite chair by the fireplace, watching the embers die down. I don't know how long he'd been standing there, but I guess it must have been for a while now since I had been so lost in thought.

"Hey George," I said, breaking the silence. He said hey and went to sit on the other chair opposite to me. After what seemed like a long time he coughed then,

"So, Fred and Angelina…" he began, trailing off, trying to guess my reaction. I looked down at the floor.

"Yep" I muttered. I didn't want to look George in the face. I don't know why, but I suppose because I wasn't ready to admit that I liked Fred to anyone else other than myself. I glanced up and realized that George had moved from his seat on the chair across from me and was holding out his hand for me to take.

"Come on, we're going flying." Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and was dragging me across the common room.

"But George," I laughed. "It's two am in the morning! We can't go flying now! What if we get caught?"

"We won't, I nicked this off of Harry before coming down to see you." He said, waving the Marauder's Map in front of my face. "Besides, where's your sense of adventure Katie? It's not like it's the first time you've been out of bed after hours."

I had to agree with him. Besides, now that he'd mention it, I could really use a bit of flying right about now. Ever since I was young, flying has always been something that calms me down when I'm worried. It's like normally I have a hundred different thoughts spinning around in my head, but once I'm in the air on that broom, it all gets sort of quiet.

After narrowly missing Mrs. Norris on the second floor we made it down to the front doors out to the Quidditch pitch without a hitch. I didn't notice the cold until we got down to the lockers. Luckily though George had a few of his and Fred's sweaters leftover from last year in his locker. I grabbed one of the thickest ones and wrapped myself in it.

"Alright Katie, let's see if you still remember how to fly." George said teasingly, handing me my broom.

"Bring it, George Weasley." I smiled. We raced around the Quidditch pitch for a while, each of us always trying to outdo the other. Flying was really starting to take its effect on me. The cold winter wind blowing on my face felt amazing. After a while, we decided to take our brooms for a spin around the lake. As near as it was to Christmas time, the lake was beginning to freeze over. The snow covering the trees looked so gorgeous, it made me crave the days when I was young when I would go looking for a Christmas tree to chop down with my parents and my older brother Gavin. Flying back to the Quidditch pitch we decided to sit up in the stands for a bit. To my surprise, George pulled out a steaming thermos of hot chocolate for us to warm up.

"Ready to talk now?" George asked. I nodded, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"How'd you know?" I exclaimed. He knew I wasn't talking about whether I was ready or not to talk, but rather how he knew that Fred asking Angelina to the ball was bothering me.

"Oh I've known for while now how you've felt about my brother. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to interpret the look on your face after asked Angelina."

"You knew even before I did." I said, glaring at him, hating how well he knew me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. What can I say? I have a gift." He said giving me a flash of that famous smile only the Weasley twins could pull off. "Besides, that's besides the point. What I want to know is, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked at him in confusion. I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. What was I going to do about this?

"Here, let me give you a hint. You're going to win him back." George said, giving me a wink.

"What?" I said, a little thrown off balance. I had been thinking George was coming to tell me to move on, that he wasn't worth it, but instead he's telling me to win him back? Now I was listening.

"Look, I'm not going to give you some bullshit story, saying how he's in love with you but is too afraid to ask you out or something, because let's face it, this is Fred we're talking about. I don't even think he realizes it himself. But I know him as well as I know myself, and Angelina is all wrong for him. I know you two are perfect for each other, but he's just going to have to figure that out for himself. In the mean time though, we are going to win him back for you." George finished.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I laughed.

"Well first of all, we're going to make him jealous. You will be going to the ball with me, and you are going to be the most beautiful girl there. Do you still have that birthday money saved up?" I nodded. I had been saving my money since the summer for something special to buy myself. I hadn't decided what yet, though I had been leaning towards a new broom.

"Good, because I'm taking you shopping tomorrow night in Hogsmeade. Don't you worry Miss Kathryn Bell, but when I'm done with you, he won't know what hit him."

We sat there for a long time making plans on how to win Fred each of them getting more and more crazy by the minute. It wasn't until the sun started to come up that we realized how long we had been out there. We hurried back to the common room as quietly as we could, before saying our good-byes and heading to our respective rooms. I slipped into bed hoping to catch at least an hour of sleep before I needed to wake up.

Before falling asleep, I ran the night's events over in my mind. I was lucky to have George. Although he's never been as close to me as Fred is, he's still always felt like a part of me. He's always been like another brother to me. And as much as I hate to admit it, he always seems to know what's best for me.

George was right; I was going to win Fred back. I wasn't leaving this without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back. _

**Disclaimer:** _Somehow, still not J.K. Rowling, how disappointing. _

**Chapter Three: **

I was woken up maybe an hour later by my two so-called "best friends" who seem to think it was important that I didn't miss breakfast. Now normally I am the early riser. I'm usually the first one awake in the Gryffindor common room. I love being the only one awake in the morning. Normally I am extremely extroverted but in the morning I like to have at least twenty minutes to myself. I can get incredibly pissed off at someone for interrupting this time. However in the past few years, the rest of Gryffindor has seems to come to grips with this and normally doesn't come down to bother me until at least seven in the morning.

Now, you may be wondering what the significance of me telling you all of this. Well, I suppose hanging around with the Weasley twins for so long has rubbed a bit of their troublemaking off on me. Normally when I'm done enjoying the peace and quiet of the common room, I go back upstairs and wake up Angie and Alicia. After second year I got bored of waking up them up nicely and have since thought of many creative ideas to get them out of bed. I don't think they exactly appreciate this, but hey, it sure entertains me in the morning.

Anyways, I suppose this morning was a bit of revenge for all the different pranks I had pulled to wake them up over the past few years, because they decided to take advantage of my late night flight and poured a bucket of sold, soapy water all over my bed.

"Angelina! Alicia!" I yelled angrily, but by the time I rubbed the soap out of my eyes they had already left to go down to breakfast. Grumbling something about cheeky best friends I managed to get dry myself off, have a quick shower and put some relatively clean clothes on before heading down to the Gryffindor common room. Entering the common room I saw that I wasn't the only one late for breakfast.

"Freddiekins," I sang, while jumping on his back piggy-back style. "Miss me?"

"My dear Katiekins, of course I missed you. Its been what? A whole night since I've seen you last?" he grinned, turning to face me and wink one of those gorgeous blue eyes at me. I kissed him on the cheek, and smiled.

"Why Fred Weasley, you always know how to make girls smile." I teased as he set me back down on the ground.

"What can I say? Girls love me." He grinned, winking again. I suppose I'd better explain the kiss on the cheek. I know its not really common behaviour for 'just friends' to randomly kiss each other (unless your in France, but that's a whole other story), but its been like this for Fred and me for as long as I can remember.

"So I heard that Angie and Alicia finally got their revenge on you this morning." He asked, sticking out his arm for me to grab.

"Oh yea, one of the reasons I'm running late for breakfast this morning. I probably had it coming though. I've been waking them up since what, second, third year maybe?"

We continued to laugh and joke together while he escorted me down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice the jealous looks I was getting from girls we passed in the halls. Wow, maybe this winning Fred back thing was going to be harder than I thought.

As we entered the Great Hall I was distracted by the amount of Christmas decorations that had been put up seemingly over night. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw George wink at me and start to head over to us. It was then that I noticed that Fred had asked me a question.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I said, has someone finally asked you the Yule Ball?" he repeated, teasing me slightly.

"Hey! You know very well that lots of guys have asked me, I was just waiting for the right one." Which you know was the truth. It was only too bad that the right one suddenly decided that he would rather go with _Angelina_ than me.

"Was?" He asked. I nodded, smiling a bit to keep him guessing.

"Who?" Well isn't he just full of one word sentences this morning? It was then that George had managed to maneuver his way over to us.

"What a coincidence!" I exclaimed. "Fred Weasley, I would like to introduce you to George Weasley, my date to the Yule Ball."

George, ever the actor, bowed and offered his hand to Fred.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Weasley." Fred said, bowing and shaking George's hand as well, but not before I had noticed a slight fall in his face. Now what was that all about? If he had wanted to come to the ball with me, he should have asked me and _not _Angelina. Not that I was complaining however. Maybe this making him jealous thing would work after all.

"Now if you lovely people would excuse me, I have to see a man about a, well wouldn't you like to know." George teased, leaving the two of us standing in the Great Hall. I gestured to the Gryffindor table and suggested we better eat before breakfast was done. As we sat at the table, I couldn't help but notice a weird look on Fred's face.

"What?" I asked, before taking a large bite of scrambled eggs.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"It's obviously not nothing." I glared at him. We held our stares for at least a minute before he broke away.

"Yes! 75 to 57 Fred! You're slacking this year!" I teased. Ever since first year, Fred and I have always had tried to outdo each other in staring contests. The winner at the end of the year had to buy each other a giant slab of Honeydukes' best chocolate. This was the first year I had actually begun to beat him. I'm not too sure why though.

"Ah well you know, I'm getting worse in my old age." He sighed dramatically.

"Old age? I'm only a month younger than you!"

"Yes, but that extra month means I'm so much more wiser than you." He exclaimed sticking out his tongue.

"Whatever. Now tell me, what was that look for?" Another part of the starring contest game was that the loser had to tell the winner whatever it was that had caused to starring contest in the first place. It had been a clever way for me to discover what pranks Fred and George were up to when we were young, but lately it became a way for Fred and I to get each other to talk when we didn't want to.

"It's nothing really, just you and George?" He asked.

"What about me and George?"

"I dunno, just, he doesn't seem your type." Fred managed to say.

"Not my type? And just who is my type eh?" I asked, suddenly feeling very cross. Who was he to say whom I should go out with or not?

"Well if you ever went out with someone I would have thought that it would have been m-" he said quickly before cutting off. I raised an eyebrow at him, had he just been about to say 'me?'

"Look, never mind, its not important. You can go to the ball with whomever you like. I know I'm going to have a fantastic time with Angelina so you enjoy yourself."

"Fine, I will." I said, glaring at him once more.

"Fine." He said. He grabbed a few pieces of toast before leaving the table. He turned once as if he wanted to say something else to me but seem to think better of it and left.

As I sat at the Gryffindor table, I realized that I wasn't really hungry anymore. I glared at the direction of Fred's disappearing back. I suddenly felt hollow inside. Had Fred and I just had our first real fight?

**_A/N:_ _Yay! Finally a bit of Fred! Sorry if you all were starting to fall a bit for George, I know I was! But this is going to be a strictly Fred/Katie story. Thanks all who reviewed, you guys are too sweet! Now I promised myself that I wouldn't ask for reviews but now I can't help myself! I'm in love with them soo please review! Constructive criticism is welcome too! Please and thank you! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Before The Ball

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend Fred Weasley the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back._

**Disclaimer:** _The brilliance of the Harry Potter still and always will belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling (and unfortunately that is not me). _

**A/N:** _I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been swamped with homework as midterms are coming up! But good news, I finally got into the university of my dreams and will heading there in the fall! So believe me, all this homework is worth it, even if it does result in a lack of Fratie fanfiction, *sigh*. But without further ado, CHAPTER FOUR!_

**Chapter Four: **The Night Before The Ball

"Miss Bell?" I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore had come up and was standing behind me at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes professor?" I said automatically.

"Would you be so kind as to vacate the Great Hall? Breakfast is over now, and the house elves would like to clean up."

I cursed inwardly. I had been so lost in thought after my fight with Fred that I hadn't noticed everyone leaving. I nodded my head towards Professor Dumbledore before grabbing a piece of toast and leaving the Great Hall. Now that breakfast was done I didn't know what to do with myself. Normally I would go hang around Fred and George but I didn't feel like seeing Fred any time soon. In fact, I felt a sudden urge to avoid all forms of human contact. So I did something I almost never do. I headed to the library.

I always try to avoid the library as much as possible. It's not that I don't like books, because I honestly love them, its more so the whole idea of actually studying when you're in the library. Studying is something I never could get a hand of, not in all my six years at Hogwarts. I received decent enough grades on my own and couldn't be bothered to actually study for any of my classes.

I knew however that the library would be the last place anyone would come looking for me so I figured I had a few hours to kill on my own. The librarian looked pretty surprised to see me when I got there. I suppose that she hasn't seen that many students since the holidays started, let alone me, who is actually quite famous at Hogwarts for her hatred of the school library.

I settled down in one of the cubicles and grabbed a random book off the shelf. I didn't even check to see what it was about but just opened it randomly to a page and started flipping through it. I had been starring at the same page for at least ten minutes when I realized I wasn't alone.

"Well this is a rare sight! Kathryn Bell, at the library, reading _Divination for the Hopeless!"_

"You know very well that I wasn't _actually _reading it Cedric Diggory." I scowled turning to look at him.

"Well yes, because that would assume you actually knew how to read," he said. I stuck my tongue at him before standing up and giving him a gigantic hug.

"Long time no see stranger," I said. "I never see you around now that you dating the lovely Cho Chang. How's that going, by the way?"

"Oh fantastic! She's really great! I can't wait to take her to the Yule Ball." He smiled. I settled back down at my table and he sat down beside me. Cedric is like a cousin to me. Our moms were best friends during their years at Hogwarts, so I've known him my entire life. I used to see him almost every weekend, up until his mother died at least.

"That's good. I'm so happy for you." I said. "How are you feeling about the next task? I've asked Harry about it but it doesn't seem like he's figured it out yet." Cedric's face fell a bit, and in that instant I realized the amount of strain and tension the tournament was causing him. He looked like he didn't know quite how to word what he was going to say next. Finally he took a deep breath and said,

"I am honestly terrified of this next task Katie. I can't tell you what it is, but it involves swimming." I took a deep breath. I knew that Cedric had been afraid of deep water ever since his mother drowned when he was only ten years old. Normal deaths like that shouldn't happened to witches and wizards, but she had been swimming alone in the pond outside of their house and had hit her head diving into the water. I think Cedric and his father have always blamed themselves for her death, but there was nothing they could have done.

"You'll be able to do it Ced, I know you will. You're one of the bravest people I know." I said, placing a hand on his arm. He looked so lost, but I knew he would be able to pull through this. A moment later he smiled.

"Thanks Katie, you're such a great friend. You know you remind me of my mother a bit. Even when I was young she always knew just what to say to make me feel better." He shook some of the hair out of his eyes before continuing.

"What did you say about Potter?"

"Oh, I was just saying how I don't think he has figured the clue out yet." I had talked to Harry the other day after I heard Hermione lecturing him about it.

"Hmm, I suppose I owe him one, don't I?" he asked. I had no clue what he was talking about but it seemed a bit like he was talking to himself so I didn't comment. A minute later he stood up.

"Well, it's almost lunch time, would you like to go down to the Great Hall with me?" He asked.

I hadn't realized the time had passed so quickly, it felt like only minutes ago I had had my fight with Fred. I got up and joined Cedric and together we walked down to the Great Hall. Once there I waved good-bye to him and we went to our separate tables. As I made my way down the Gryffindor table to where Alicia and one of our friends Lee Jordan was sitting.

"Hey you two." I greeted. Lee nodded a hello before helping himself to a gigantic bite of a hamburger. I swear, next to the twins, Lee has the worst manners imaginable. Alicia sighed, gazing off towards the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was sitting.

"Even after six years, I still do not understand how you can be such good friends with one of the _hottest_ guys in school, and have not tried to hook up with him yet." She said turning to me.

"Eww, Alicia! You know Cedric's practically family!" I exclaimed, trying to get rid of the bad mental pictures that had suddenly appeared in my head (namely Cedric in a speedo, eww!).

"Well if he's practically family, and you're not going to be tapping that anytime soon, will you please hook me up with him? It's not fair that you've got George and Cedric all to yourself. You get all the luck." She pouted. I was about to complain and deny the fact that I ever had George when said person plopped down on the seat beside me. He swung his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek before saying,

"Damn right she's lucky to have me. Besides Alicia, what happened to that Beauxbatons boy we've been hearing all about for the past two weeks? Moved on so quickly?" he asked winking at me. It was then that I remembered that we were going to the Yule Ball together to make Fred jealous. So I suppose that in a way, Alicia was right, I did have George. I turned my head to listen to what Alicia was saying.

"Oh Hugo is fantastic, but he's only here until the summer. I need something a little more permanent if you know what I mean."

Both Lee and Alicia were going to the Yule Ball with students from Beauxbatons. The incredibly handsome Hugo Jonqueur had asked Alicia to the ball almost as soon as it had been announced, while Lee had asked a petite red head named Camille Pintot. Although I knew Alicia was only with Hugo because he was the flavor of the week for her, I think that Lee and Camille were actually getting fairly serious. I heard him mention that he had invited her to stay here in England over the summer.

When Lee and Alicia began debating the benefits of dating a foreign student, I turned to George to ask him about later tonight.

"So are we sneaking out tonight to go dress shopping?" I asked.

"Yea, I grabbed Harry's cloak when he wasn't looking so that should help us get out of the castle. We'll sneak out around eleven? Filch is normally in the dungeons at that time, and Snape should be on the fourth floor out of our way."

"Sounds good to me." I grinned. I was quite excited for tonight. I loved the thrill you got from sneaking out and breaking the rules. Probably the reason I will never a prefect or captain of the Quidditch team.

Later that night I met George in the common room. We covered ourselves with the cloak as best we could before leaving out the portrait door. We were almost to the one-eyed witch statue when we almost ran into Filch.

"Is someone there? Show yourself!" he yelled, swinging a lantern dangerously close to my face. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't hear my heart pounding. He stared straight at us for several minutes before turning and walking back the way he had come. We waited until he had been gone from the corridor for several minutes before running to the one-eyed witch statue.

"I thought you said he would be in the dungeons tonight!" I yelled at George once we had gone significantly far enough down the passageway. He shrugged at me.

"So I was wrong, could have happened to anyone. Besides, we made it didn't we?" He smiled. "Come on, we need to get you that dress."

We arrived at Hogsmeade and headed straight to my favourite store, Gladrags Wizardwear. Few people from Hogwarts shop at the store, as it is known for its quirky reputation, making it the perfect place for me to shop. Since the Yule Ball was tomorrow (I always was a procrastinator) it was the perfect place for a last minute dress. It also helped that it was opened throughout the night. Apparently a lot of witches and wizards preferred shopping at night. Who knew?

George and I shopped for hours before finding the perfect dress. It was a dark navy blue sleeveless dress that was tapered to one side and spread out in soft ruffles with a splattering of tiny, miniscule sequins at the bottom. It was similar to the night sky and it was gorgeous! I also found a pair of amazing bright red high heels that really popped next to the dress. I wasn't going to buy them due to the fact that the dress wasn't really the right style for the shoes, but George pointed out that they wouldn't be seen anyways so I had to buy them. I can always wear them with something else after all! I had paid for my purchases and was leaving the store when George said he has one more thing to buy. I told him to meet me at Three Broomsticks and left him.

I loved going to the Three Broomsticks late at night. Madam Rosmerta always let myself and the Weasley twins in for a drink even though technically we weren't allowed in Hogsmeade during the week. She mentioned it to me once that she had long since given up on trying to keep us kids out of her pub at night, and at least she knew that if they were coming here she could manage their alcohol consumption. Whatever the case, the Three Broomsticks was always the place to get a warm drink on a cold winter's night.

I ordered two Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta and sat at my favourite table in the pub. I didn't have to wait long before George met up with me.

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"It's a necklace Fred custom-ordered from the store on the last Hogsmeade weekend. It was meant to be a Christmas present for you, but he said that it was alright if I gave it to you tonight." He said. He pulled out a small box and opened it up. I gasped. Inside the box was a white gold necklace with a small dragon pendant on it. The dragon had tiny red rubies for eyes and was holding a small ruby in the shape of a heart in its claws.

"Oh my god. He got this for me? He shouldn't have! It's way too expensive!" I couldn't believe this amazing gift. No one had ever spent that much money on me before. And it was perfect. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always had a fascination with dragons. I could never get enough of them. My goal in life was to study them in Romania with the twins' older brother Charlie. The necklace was incredibly perfect for me, but it made me a little bit sad too.

"Why didn't he want to give me this in person?" I asked, a little hurt. Why would he spend all this money and effort to get me this amazing Christmas present and not want to give it to me in person?

"Well his excuse was that Angelina would get jealous if she found out it was from him. I think that he was just afraid to give it to you." George said as carefully as possible. He took the necklace from me and put it around my neck.

"Fred can be a little pig-headed at times Katie. Not even I can pretend to understand his reasons." He continued, sitting back down beside me.

I was quite for a while. This gift was incredibly personal. It was more of the kind of thing that you would give to someone you loved, not your best friend. It looked almost like, and I didn't want to jinx anything here but it looked almost like Fred might have feelings for me. So why had Fred asked Angelina to prom? What was I missing here?

We left the Three Broomsticks and made it to the Gryffindor common room without even meeting a ghost. It was about one in the morning when we got to the portrait so I wasn't expecting anyone to still be up. George went through first but then quickly turned around to stop me.

"Katie go back, you don't want to be in there right now." He said, a look of distress on his face. I smiled, what could possibly be wrong?

"George, I'm tired and I want to go to bed, let me through." I said and pushed him out of the way. Oh God, do I wish that I had turned around when he told me to, because as soon as I entered the common room I saw them. Fred Weasley and my best friend, Angelina Johnson on the couch in various states of undress.

"What the hell." I muttered, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. Tears running down my face, I ran past them and up the stairs towards my dorm room. I flung myself on my bed and closed the curtains. How could he do this to me? Why the hell would he give me such an amazing gift, and then turn around and do this? Was the necklace really just a random Christmas present that he thought I might like? Had I misinterpreted the entire thing? How was I supposed to win him back when he was so damn confusing all the time!

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Remember, reviews are always welcome! They're like candy to a starving child to me, so review, review, review! _


	5. Chapter 5: The Yule Ball

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back._

**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling, nor will I ever be._

**Chapter Five: **The Yule Ball

The next morning I woke before all of my dorm mates as usual. I wasn't ready to face anyone yet, especially not Angelina, so I got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It looked as if the staff had been up at the crack of dawn working on the Great Hall. I couldn't believe how gorgeous the place looked. The entire hall was decorated in icicles and gigantic Christmas trees. I didn't want to disturb the sereneness of the room so I grabbed a couple slices of toast and my regular cup of tea and did what I always did this early in the morning, I headed for the Quidditch pitch.

It was too cold for flying, so I climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor stands and found a place to sit and eat my breakfast. Now that I was truly alone, my mind began to dwell on the events of the night.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since I barricaded myself in my bed last night. Angelina had tried to get me to talk but gave up pretty soon when it became clear that I didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. When she had finally gone to bed, I could hear George and Fred yelling at each other downstairs. Naturally, I couldn't resist hearing what they were saying so I had snuck to the top of the stairs in order to listen better.

"How could you do that to Katie, Fred?" George yelled. Despite the fact that he had said Fred's name, I would have been able to recognize his voice from Fred's any day.

"Do what? All I was doing was a bit of snogging with Angie. Is that a crime these days?"

"Just a bit of snogging? Angelina only had her bra and underwear on, and you had even less! Or were about to!"

"Ok, so maybe it was a bit more than snogging." Fred said sheepishly. "But what would that matter to Katie anyways? She knows I've slept with tons of girls. It's never bothered her before."

"It's always bothered her Fred, except this time you've gone too far. Angie's her best friend!"

"Yes, okay. But I still don't know why it would bother her." Fred asked, clearly confused.

It was silent for a long time. I held my breath as my heart pounded in my chest. George wouldn't tell Fred would he? I trusted George not to tell Fred that I loved him. If anyone were to ever tell him, it would be me.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Fred finally spoke.

"What are you not telling me Forge? We've never held anything from each other before. What's so important that you can't tell me?"

"I just can't Gred. I can't tell you why, but I can tell you this: if you don't know by now, then you'll never know and you don't deserve to be Katie's friend."

I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the stairs, so I ran back to my dorm room and climbed back into bed. I heard George whisper my name into the darkness, but ignored him, pretending to be asleep. I must have fallen asleep soon after because I never heard Fred come up for bed.

I didn't know what to think of the conversation I had overheard. I was glad that George hadn't betrayed my trust, but Fred could be so thickheaded sometimes! I almost agreed with George, if Fred hadn't figured it out by now, was he really worth it? Then again, I had only realized I was in love with Fred this past week, but if it was obvious to George before me, shouldn't it have been obvious to Fred too?

I was beginning to get to the point where I didn't want to worry about it anymore. I decided that I was going to go with the flow tonight. The Yule Ball was a once in a lifetime event, and I was going to enjoy it with or without Fred Weasley.

With that finally decided, I finished up the last bits of my breakfast and headed back to the common room. Angelina and Alicia would be awake by now, and I knew that I better get back if I didn't want to miss out on our annual Christmas traditions.

I was almost at the Gryffindor tower when I met up with Cedric.

"Happy Christmas Cedric!" I screamed. Now that I had gotten all of my worries out of the way for now, I was as excited as a little kid on Christmas day.

"Happy Christmas Katiekins" he smiled, wrapping me in a gigantic bear hug. "I was just on my way to hand deliver this to you."

He handed me a package of my favourite Honeydukes chocolate and my mouth began to water at the delicious smell.

"Thanks! I have your present too! Just hang on while I go grab it." I quickly ran into the Gryffindor tower, hoping no one was up yet. Unfortunately everyone was already sitting by the Christmas tree.

"Hurry up Kate!" Alicia yelled at me. "I've been dying to open my presents and you know we can't open them without you!

"Sorry guys! Let me just grab my present for Cedric and then I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and grabbed the broom servicing kit I had bought for him. I hadn't wrapped it but that was one of the traditions mine and Cedric's family had established when we were young and didn't have the patients to unwrap our presents on Christmas day. I quickly climbed out of the portrait hole and handed my present to him.

"Wow, this is perfect! I've been meaning to get a new one for a long time, how'd you know?" He said, the grin unable to leave his face.

"Let's just say I have my secrets. Now I've got to go, they're all going to kill me if I make them wait any longer for presents."

"Then I will take my leave and say adieu." Cedric laughed, bowing before regally walking away. I could barely keep from laughing as I climbed back through the portrait hole.

"Okay everyone, happy Christmas!" I yelled. I looked around as they all wished me a happy Christmas and dug into their presents. I found my pile of presents beside Alicia and proceeded to open them as well. My parents had bought me some new clothes that I had requested as well as some new parchment. I also received some of my favourite muggle sweets from Hermione, who knew of my strange obsession with gummy worms and Smarties. From the Weasley family, I received some homemade cakes as well as the latest copy of Which Broomstick from George. Harry had bought everyone on the Quidditch team new wool gloves so I received a pair of dark blue ones. And finally from Alicia and Angelina I received some new romance novels as well as some perfume.

"Thanks guys. These are great." I told everyone.

"Yes, yes thank you everyone. Now, who's ready for a snowball fight?" Fred yelled. Everyone cheered and raced up to the dorm rooms to put on warmer clothes. I was looking for an extra pair of socks when Angelina interrupted me.

"Katie, are you alright?" She asked. Of course I knew right away that she was talking about last night.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just enjoy today and worry about all this drama tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea that's fine, but I want to say one thing before we go back downstairs. I don't know why you were upset last night, but look, I'm dating Fred right now. I think we're really happy together, but I feel horrible because I feel like I'm hurting you somehow and that's really not my intention. So if you have anything against Fred and I dating, then you have to tell me now. If you don't then I'm going to assume you are fine with it." She said carefully.

I looked at Angie. She really was happy with Fred. Sure they hadn't been dating for very long, but maybe she really did like him. I felt a lump form in my throat. I shook my head, unable to speak for a second.

"No, I'm fine. I really am okay with you dating Fred." I said.

"Really? That's great!" She smiled and ran to catch up with everyone downstairs. I watched her go, mentally kicking myself. Why had I told her that? I just lost my one chance of breaking the two of them up. But Angie was my best friend. I couldn't hurt her feelings. Even if what she had with Fred was just a fling, I didn't have any right to ruin that, did I?

It was hours later that us girls decided that it was time to head back and get ready for the ball. I didn't think I needed as much time as the other girls, but truth be told I could no longer feel my hands from the cold and figured it was a good time to head in to warm up.

Alicia and Angelina were so excited for the Yule Ball it was contagious. The three of us were soon singing Christmas carols at the top of our lungs while pampering ourselves with makeup and hair products. I decided on a smoky grey eye shadow to bring out my hazel green eyes as well as very minimal eyeliner and mascara. I didn't even bother with anything else, as I knew that it would all be destroyed by the end of the night due to all the dancing. I also used a spell on my hair to put it into loose ringlets and finally clipped it back with one of my favourite barrettes. After putting my dress on, I realized that there was still about an hour to go before the ball started so I decided to wait downstairs for the Angie and Alicia.

The only ones in the common room were Ron and Harry as most people had headed to the Great Hall already to meet their dates from other houses or schools.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "Harry you look nice, but oh my God, what are you wearing Ron?"

Ron was wearing the most hideous suit I had ever seen. It looked like he had used a severing charm to cut some of the worst off of it but it still looked horrible.

"Shut up, Katie." He mumbled. "My mom bought it for me."

I sighed, knowing money was always tight at the Weasley's. It was always a sore subject with Fred and George, and evidently Ron as well. I looked over Ron's suit again. I don't think anyone deserved to wear such an ugly outfit.

"You know, I might be able to fix that up a bit. At least the parts you cut off. My mom is pretty handy with sewing charms and she's taught me a few." I offered and Ron agreed with enthusiasm. Within seconds his suit became half way decent looking.

"Thank you so much Katie!" Harry said, giving me a hug.

"Yea thanks Katie" Ron smiled giving me a hug as soon as Harry was finished.

"So are you two excited for the ball?" I asked which both boys grimaced to in response.

"That much eh?" I laughed.

"Well I might be more excited if I didn't feel so bad about Hermione." Ron explained.

"Why? What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Oh, no one asked her! I would have taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud. I bet she's upstairs in her room right now, crying her eyes out."

"But she does have a date Ron!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that Ron was so pigheaded to truly believe she had been making her date up, when in fact Hermione did have a date –and she was going with Victor Krum!

"What? Who? How do you know?" asked Ron, his eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"You'll find out soon enough. And as for how I know, it's my little secret." It was at this moment that Angelina and Alicia finally came down the stairs. I winked at the two dumbstruck boys and left arm in arm with my two best friends.

"You ladies look gorgeous." I smiled. Angelina was wearing a tasteful emerald green, strapless dress that ended just about her knee in graceful ruffles with her hair tied in a knot at the base of her neck. Her eyes were accentuated in a pale green that looked terrific with her skin colour. Alicia on the other hand was wearing a floor length, mermaid style dress in a light aqua colour. Her hair was completely straight with her bangs cut tastefully across her forehead.

"As do you my dear" said Alicia. We walked arm in arm until we reached the Great Hall. I looked around and it wasn't long before I spotted that famous Weasley hair. The twins were standing by the bottom of the stairs with Lee and Camille.

"Oi! Fred! George! Your dates have arrived." I yelled to the bottom of the stairs gracefully. Alicia left us to go look for Hugo as Angelina and I made our way to the Weasley twins.

Although Fred and George were identical, I only had eyes for Fred. I had never seen him so handsome. He was wearing black dress robes with a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie. George was dressed similarly, but he had gone for the classic white shirt and black tie outfit. I smiled at George quickly but then turned back to Fred. I couldn't help but notice his eyes locked on mine. Shivers ran down my spine and a million butterflies had suddenly seemed to come to life inside my stomach.

"You look beautiful Katie," he said quietly. I'm not sure if anyone else heard him, but I don't think it would have mattered if they did because at that moment I felt as if we were the only two people in the world.

I heard a cough behind me and the illusion was shattered. Fred turned to look at Angelina behind me and moved towards her as if I was never there.

"And here's my sexy lady." He said, wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on lips. I felt my heart plummet. I forced myself to remember that I was here to enjoy myself no matter what and tried my best to ignore them. I turned to George and gave him a hug

"Why, hello there handsome, come here often?" I flirted in my best American accent.

"Only when I get to see a lady as pretty as you." He teased drawing me in closer in order to whisper in my ear

"Keep on holding on there Katie, and don't worry I have a plan."

He let go and the four of us headed into the Great Hall in order to find our table. It wasn't hard to spot as it was already half full with Lee, Camille, Alicia and Hugo, as well as the twins' little sister Ginny and Neville.

"Hey, thanks again for letting us sit with you." Ginny welcomed me as I sat down. I grinned and explained it was no problem. We continued to chat a bit about what Charlie was doing in Romania. Ginny had always been fairly close with her second oldest brother so she was my go to person as to what was new with him.

"Do you still write to him?" she asked me.

"Yes, every once in a while at least. But you know how he is, not always the quickest at responding."

"Tell me about it." Ginny laughed.

The food arrived at this moment so we were forced to stop our conversation for a bit. The food was fantastic. The house elves really outdid themselves. We were able to order whatever we wanted, which was perfect for me. Since becoming a vegetarian in my third year I always found that the elves never had a lot of options for me. That is, not until I complained to Professor McGonagall last year.

It wasn't long until we had all finished our desserts and were ready to hit the dance floor. As a Triwizard Tournament tradition, Harry and the other Champions opened the ball by dancing the first dance. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the look on Ron's face at the table across from us when Hermione walked out onto the dance floor with Victor Krum.

I had known about her date through Cedric as Krum had told him whom he had asked to the ball. Hermione herself looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. It almost brought a tear to my eye, thinking about how beautiful this night was. If only I had the right Weasley twin as my date, it would have been perfect.

"Would you care to dance Miss Bell?" George offered holding out his hand. I smiled and took it.

"Why yes I would Mister Weasley."

He led me onto the dance floor and we soon found ourselves lost in a sea of people. I had to admit, George was a pretty suave dancer. He seemed to know all the right moves and soon we were one of the most admired couples out there. We had been dancing for God knows how long when I decided to stop for a breather.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I yelled above the music. George didn't reply but instead pointed behind me. I looked and saw Angelina and Fred dancing rather violently a few feet away.

"Katie?" George asked. "Trust me on this."

I was confused, but figured that this was all part of the plan he had mentioned so I decided to go along with it. As Fred and Angelina drew closer to us, George slowly began to dance closer and closer to me. Soon there was less than a centimeter between us. I swayed my hips into his and put my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Look at Fred." He whispered into my ear. I turned my head slightly and saw that Fred was watching us without any trace of subtlety. His face looked slightly annoyed and he was oblivious to Angelina's attempts to get his attention.

"Ahh, gotcha." I smiled somewhat devilishly. I turned around and proceeded to grind with George. I had never really approved of anyone who had danced like this before, but I decided that Fred deserved a little bit of a show. I kept him in the corner of my eye as I danced with George to the music.

"Turn around Katie." I somehow heard George say above the music. I turned and found myself inches from George's face. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I remarked how similar George's eyes were to Fred's. I slapped myself mentally for thinking that as it was obvious the two were identical. I couldn't help it though. The heat from the dancing and the closeness of George was making me a little dizzy.

I gazed up into his eyes and heard him mutter, "This means nothing," before his lips came crashing down on mine. I had been kissed before of course, but nothing was ever quite like kissing George. I felt like I had been sprinting for my life and had suddenly come to an abrupt stop. Man could this boy kiss! I moved in closer to deepen the kiss when suddenly he was ripped from my arms.

I opened my eyes and saw Fred standing in front of me with fury in his eyes. George was in front of him wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fred yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Is it now a crime to snog my date?" George yelled right back.

"Yes! It was disgusting watching you all over her like that! Don't you have any decency?" Fred roared, pushing George away from him.

"Decency? Decency? Are you serious? What about you and Angelina practically having sex in the Gryffindor common room?" George was about to wind up to throw in a punch of his own when Professor McGonagall and Hagrid arrived in between them.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley! I expected better from you! Leave this ball now and return straight to your common room. I will deal with you both later." McGonagall said sternly, giving her famous glare.

I followed the boys outside the Great Hall. I was convinced that they might try to hurt each other and I wanted to make sure that they didn't. Surprisingly, the two of them were uncharacteristically silent on the way back. I could feel the tension between them and it made me more uncomfortable than I have felt in a long time. When we reached the portrait hole, Fred grabbed my arm

"We need to talk." I swear, those words are the worst four words in the English language when put in that particular order.

**_A/N Finally! Another chapter up! I know, I know, I'm so sorry I left it so long! I had this chapter planned out for such a long time but I never got a chance to write it with all the homework I have gotten and prom and such! I'm going to try to continue writing on a regular basis again, and hopefully get a chapter out each week. The next chapter might even be out sooner because I know exactly what I want to have happen in the next one._******

**_Anyways, as always, please review! I love hearing your feedback! Even if it's just to say how wonderful you think my story is! Haha, yes I know I'm modest!_**

**_xx_**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back._

**Disclaimer:** _Lalalala, still not J.K. Rowling, la di da da da!_

**Chapter Six:** I Love You

I looked over at George to see his reaction but he had already gone into the common room. Cheeky little bugger takes off as soon as I'm about to get a lecture, even though it's his fault! Well, mostly his fault at least, I thought.

"Alright." I said, not trusting myself to say anything more. I had never seen the look on Fred's face before, and I have to admit, I didn't like the look of it at all. It was a cross between being furious, hurt and just plain lost. I couldn't help but feel a lump form at the back of my throat when I realized that I was the source of his pain.

"Let's go for a walk." Fred said. He put his hands in his pockets in a defeated sort of way and began to walk down the hall. I followed and soon caught up with him. We walked in silence, him, trying to figure out what he was going to say and I not wanting to be the first to talk.

After a while I realized that we had reached the Astronomy tower. Normally this tower was reserved at night for couples wanting to get a little privacy, but since everyone was down at the ball, we had the place to ourselves. We found a place to sit by the window and continued our silent streak. Just as I was about ready to start apologizing (though for what for, I wasn't quite sure), Fred finally broke the silence.

"Do you remember that time we convinced Malfoy in his first year that this room had a secret passageway to Hogsmeade that opened every other Friday?"

"And he ended up walking in on those seventh years doing it?" I replied, laughing at the memory.

"And the guy nearly beat him up but Malfoy ran from the room screaming for his mommy?" Fred joined in laughing.

"God that was funny." I said, turning to smile up at Fred, but when I looked at him his smile had quickly faded and that look was on his face again. I looked away, feeling my face heat up.

"Katie? We haven't been quite right in a while have we? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I looked back at him and studied his face. I was so tempted to tell him the truth, but now that the moment had finally come, I realized that I couldn't just tell him. It would ruin everything between us. Especially now that he's with Angelina.

"Nope," I replied, ducking my head back down as I was unable to meet his eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Katie, I know you too well for that. Just tell me the truth; you know you can trust me. When have we ever kept secrets from each other? Why are you keeping something now?"

I shook my head still unable to meet his eyes.

"Katie? What's wrong? First there was our fight at breakfast, then last night? Now today? Like what the hell was that? You were making out with George! My twin brother! You were all over him like some sort of slut! That's not the Katie Bell I know! That's not my best friend. That's not the girl who I've always thought to be above that sort of thing! What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"What was I thinking?" I yelled in response, finally able to look at him. "What the hell were you thinking? You asked _Angelina_ to the Yule Ball! She is all wrong for you!"

"_Angelina?_ That's what this is about? She's your best friend! I would have thought you'd be happy for us!"

"Yea, I would be but…" I said much quieter, still unable to say those words those three words.

"But what Katie?"

I looked into his eyes. I knew I could get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes and never come back to the surface again. I mentally shook myself. This was Fred, surely I could trust him? He's my best friend; the worst that could happen would be that he doesn't feel the same way back right? And does have the right to know, doesn't he?

I made up my mind; I was going to tell him. I had to think carefully about this though. I needed precisely the right words to tell him so that…

"I love you."

Well there goes that plan, just shout it all out there Katie, why not? God, I really hate my mouth sometimes.

"You what?" He said, his face clearly exhibiting signs of shock.

"I love you. I don't know when or how it happened, I only just figured it out recently, but it's true. I have fallen completely in love with my best friend." I said.

"You do know how cliché that sounded, right?" Fred asked, teasing me.

"Shut up, I tell you that I'm in love with you and that's all you have to say?" I asked. I was beginning to panic; did he think that this was all just some sort of joke?

"No, I'm sorry, I should know better. You just caught me off guard that's all. Obviously, I have something to say, I just haven't figured out what yet" said Fred.

"Oh well take your time, I'm in no hurry." I said rather sarcastically.

"Okay, well, why?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why do you love me? How do you know you love me?"

"I don't know, I mean there's a hundred different things that I love about you. I know you probably think I'm too young to know what love feels like, and maybe that's true, I mean I'm only sixteen. But what I feel for you is stronger than I've ever felt for any guy before. I mean, you're my best friend. You have always been there for me, no matter what. Like that time I went out with Roger Davies and found out that he was cheating on me? Not only did you stay up all night with me while I cried, you also went to find him the next morning and beat him up for what he did.

"I love every little thing about you Fred. I love your eyes, your hair, your laugh. I love how I can talk to you about anything whatsoever. Like we can go from having a conversation about buying Hagrid a pet bunny named Big Bertha to really serious subjects like elf rights or politics. I've never met anyone I could talk to as easily as I do with you.

I felt like there were a million more things that I could say to him, but I think he got my point. Now it was up to him I guess. He was silent for a while going over what I had said in his head. I had never seen him so focused in his life, not even when he was developing products for his and George's new prank shop. Finally he spoke.

"Okay, so here's how I see it. I think, well, I think I may feel the same way you do. In fact I do, I know I do. You are amazing Katie. You are the most amazing girl I know. You're funny, smart, and quick witted. You're an incredible witch, and you're one of the few girls, no, people, who can actually keep up with George and I. I love how courageous and brave you are. And I especially love how you're really down to earth and not like all of those fake girls at our school. I really do think I feel the same way about you."

My breath was caught in my throat. Did he really just say that? Did he, Fred Weasley, truly just say that he felt the same way about me? I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I felt like running a kilometer or flying or something!

"Can I try something Katie?" Fred asked, leaning closer to me. I nodded, not trusting my mouth to say anything remotely intelligible. He leaned into me and gently placed his lips on mine. If George's kiss had seemed like the best kiss in the entire world, Fred's was in an entirely other galaxy. As he deepened the kiss, I felt like all gravity had gone from the universe. There were few words that could possibly describe that perfect first kiss.

I stopped it soon after, gasping for breath.

"Wow. Fireworks." I whispered.

"Yeah, wow." He whispered, equally out of breath, before pressing up against me and moving in for a second kiss. This time the kiss was much more desperate and intense. I felt like I had been waiting my entire life for this one kiss. His tongue brushed up against my lips and I let it enter my mouth. I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when I realized we were no longer alone.

"Katie! How could you?"

It was Angelina. We broke apart immediately with equal looks of guilt upon our faces.

"No Angelina! This isn't what it looks like!" I tried to explain.

"It's not what it looks like? What? You weren't happy with just George so you had to steal Fred from me as well? How could you? I thought we were friends! I thought you were my best friend!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

"I am your best friend Angelina, I just…" I said.

"Angelina, its not her fault" Fred interrupted. "I made the first move, it was all my fault."

"Shut it Fred Weasley, I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Katie, I asked you how you felt about Fred and I, and you said you were fine with it, but instead you turn around and do this? You're just a slut you know that. A slut and a whore and I never want to speak to you again." She cried, turning and running back down the stairs.

"Angie, I'm sorry! Look, please just listen to me!" I left Fred at the top of the Astronomy tower and ran to catch up with Angelina at the bottom. I grabbed her arm trying to get her to stop.

"Angie, please just listen. I, I love him." I said resigned.

"You love him? Did you seriously just say that? You love him? You say that like it suddenly makes everything seem okay. Alright, Angie, your boyfriend cheated on you with me because _I love him. _What the fuck Katie? What do you even know about love? You said you loved Roger Davies, oh and what about Oliver Wood? You only _"loved"_ him for like three whole years. And what about Matt Warrens? You said you loved him too! You know nothing of love!"

"But Angie! It's different with him! I know it is!" I cried.

"Yea, sure it is. Just get out of my sight Katie. I don't want to see you ever again." She said, escaping my grip and running down the hallway back towards the Gryffindor common room.

I collapsed on the floor in tears. This couldn't be happening. This was worse than any of the other times we had fought, I didn't know if our friendship would get over this. I drew my knees up to my chest and bawled my eyes out. I knew I was making a scene and was less than graceful but I didn't care. I had just lost more than my best friend, I had lost my sister and nothing had ever felt worse to me.

An arm wrapped around my back and began to rub it. It was Fred, as always my knight in shining armor.

"I don't think she'll forgive me this time Fred. I don't know what to do. I can't loose her!" I cried between sobs and hiccups. I leaned into his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay Katie. She'll get over it, I promise you. And she'll forgive you soon. You two are too good of friends to let something as stupid as a boy get between the two of you." He said reassuringly.

I looked up at his face.

"You really think so?" I whispered.

"I know so. It won't be anytime soon, but I can promise you that she will forgive you." He kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter. I felt so safe and secure in his arms, it was almost as if nothing had ever or will ever again go wrong. We stayed like that for who knows how long, before I decided that it was time to go to bed.

Once we got to the Gryffindor common room, it was clear that everyone had already gone to bed or was still at the Yule Ball. I kissed Fred goodnight and then climbed the stairs to my dorm room. Passing the fourth year dorms I heard a faint crying inside. I couldn't just leave whoever it was alone so I knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone" I heard from inside. I recognized that voice it was Hermione's.

"Hermione? It's me, Katie." I called.

"Hey Katie." I heard some movement from within the door and soon the door was opened to reveal a tearful Hermione.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" I followed her into her dorm room and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Ron! That's what's wrong! He ruined my entire night! If he had wanted to go the Yule Ball with me, why didn't he just ask? Why did he have to make such a big deal about it? Why are boys be so stupid Katie?" she asked in between tears.

"If you discovered the answer to that Hermione, I think you would be able to solve the greatest mysteries of the universe." I joked. It must have been the right thing to say, because it brought a faint smile to her face.

"Boys can be dumb sometimes. I think you're just going to have to wait a bit, but Ron will come to his senses eventually. And when he does, he's going to realize what an amazing girl he has right under his nose." I said.

She smiled for real this time.

"I sure hope so."

"So I'm right in assuming that you might have some feelings for Mr. Weasley?" I teased. She blushed and nodded.

"But he never notices!" She complained.

"Trust me, they never do!" I laughed.

"What about you? I thought you had some feelings for Fred, but after watching you dance with George, maybe it was him that I was thinking of?" She asked.

"No it was Fred," and with that I told her the entire story from the past couple of days. It felt nice to let a fellow female know the story. I felt like I needed a girl's perspective on the situation. It was a bit weird, spilling all my secrets to Hermione whom I've never really been on speaking terms with before, but she was a good listener and by the end I felt like we had been friends for forever. She told me that she agreed with Fred and thought that Angelina and I would soon be back to normal soon.

"But for tonight, maybe it would be best if you didn't sleep in your own dorm. How about you sleep here tonight?" she suggested.

There was so few female Gryffindors in the fourth year that there was an extra bed in the dorm, so I agreed. I borrowed a pair of pajamas from Hermione, thankful for my short height, and crawled into bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Hermione say something.

"Hey Katie?"

"Yea?" I mumbled through my pillow.

"Thanks for coming in and talking with me. There's not a lot of girls who would do that for me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for Hermione. Besides, I should be thanking you too." I said sitting up. "Thanks for listening to me."

So all in all tonight I told my best friend I love him, lost my best girl friend and possibly gained a new one. I felt like my head was spinning so much I was glad when I finally hit the pillow and fell asleep almost at once.

**_A/N: Another chapter done! Two in one week! You guys are spoiled! Haha though I may be trying to make up for the lack of updated chapters lately ;) I'm going to try to get another done by maybe Monday or Tuesday at the soonest, then I'll go back to trying to write a chapter once a week. And that's the plan!_**

**_Thanks everyone for reviewing! And remember, I'm more motivated if I get lots of reviews so keep them coming! _**

**_xx_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After

**A Love Like Woe **

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary**: Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back.

**Disclaimer:**Last night I had a dream that I had created the Harry Potter series and now had millions of dollars and adoring fans… This morning I woke up and realized that this was not the case. *Sigh* Still not J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seven**: The Day After

The next morning I left the fourth year dorm room at my usual time and headed down towards the common room. I was in a really good mood, despite the drama last night. I kept singing in my head, _Fred likes me! He kissed me! He's in looovvee with me!_over and over again. To my surprise, when I got down to the common room, I wasn't the only one awake this early.

"Hey Katie, how'd your talk with Fred go last night?" It was George. Of course he'd be awake this early. He's the only one crazy enough to actually try to engage me in conversation this morning.

"It was alright." I said.

"Aw, come on Katie, Fred won't tell me anything either. You guys can't just not say anything after all I did to try to help you two." He asked, clearly exasperated.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He was lucky that I was in such a good mood, cause otherwise I'd tear him apart for interrupting my quiet time in the morning.

"Well, I might have told him I loved him." I said. I paused afterwards in order to keep George waiting.

"And…?" He asked.

"He said he felt the same way!" I practically squealed. George came over and gave me a hug.

"That's fantastic! Lucky bloke, snagging you like that. I mean you are one damn fine kisser Katie Bell." He winked. I hit his arm lightly.

"Yea that's right George Weasley, be jealous." I felt comfortable teasing him this way because I knew our relationship had never been anything more than a brotherly sisterly love.

"So are you two officially dating now?" he asked. I frowned a bit.

"You know what, I don't know." I said. At his questioning look I continued. "Well we didn't really get that far, what with Angelina showing up and everything."

"Angelina showed up?" George asked.

"Yes." I said and then proceeded to tell George all about the events of last night. Retelling the story brought back all of last night's worries about how I had hurt Angelina.

"I'll talk to Angie for you Katie, don't worry too much about it. I think she'll be fine. In the mean time, let's head downstairs and get you some breakfast."

We entered the Great Hall about fifteen minutes later and sat down at Gryffindor table. There were very few people above fourth year awake as most of them had stayed up very late at the Yule Ball last night. I helped myself to a large serving of scrambled eggs and toast and poured myself a warm cup of coffee.

With the excitement and drama of the Yule Ball over for now, our thoughts turned towards the next task.

"What do you think the next task will be Katie?" George asked.

"I don't know for sure, but Cedric seems to think it has something to do with water." I replied.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew that the next task would be to try to attack Percy while he's singing in the shower!" He exclaimed happily. I burst out laughing, spitting a bit of egg on him. I attempted to apologize but I was laughing too hard. I could just picture Harry and Cedric, sneaking up on Percy while he's singing Celestina Warbeck in the shower. George was soon laughing just as hard as well.

"What are you two on?" I heard someone from behind us say. I turned around and saw Lee there. For some reason his presence made me laugh even harder.

"Percy… Singing in… Shower… Cedric and Harry…" I tried to explain through bursts of laughter.

"Oh dear God, I am getting extremely bad mental pictures here. What are you going on about Katie?"

I stopped laughing abruptly.

"Ewww! Not like that Lee!" I then proceeded to tell George's theory about the next task.

"Good idea George, but I don't reckon that's it. But you said that Cedric thought it had something to do with water?"

We spent a good time afterwards theorizing about what the next task would be. Lee and George were confident that Harry would come out on top again ("He is a Gryffindor after all" said Lee) but I couldn't help but hope that Cedric would do well too. I wanted both of our Hogwarts champions to win. As we chatted, more and more students arrived for breakfast. At around eleven, I saw Angelina enter the Great Hall. I made a move to get up to talk to her but as soon as she saw me she glared and headed towards the Ravenclaw table to sit with some of her friends there. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I glanced at George. He had seen Angelina's reaction and grimaced at me.

"I think I'm going to head back to the common room and try to get some homework done." I told them.

"Would you like me to come with you?" George asked standing up.

"Thanks George, but I do actually intend on getting homework done, and we both know that if you were there I wouldn't get anything done."

He shrugged and sat back down. He resumed talking with Lee but I could see he kept me in the corner of his eye as I grabbed a slice of toast and left the Great Hall.

On my walk I couldn't help but think about the events of last night. I was extremely confused about my emotions. On one hand, I was over the moon happy that Fred felt the same way as I did. On the other however, I felt incredibly guilty about betraying Angie. After talking with both Hermione and George, I realized my initial reaction had been a bit far fetched. After all, Angie and I had been best friends since first year; I doubted that anything could come between us for long.

"Peppermint toad." I said, arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady. I entered the common room finding it deserted save for a few seventh years who looked preoccupied with their NEWT level homework. I went upstairs to grab my homework and when I returned I found Fred sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. He was staring fixedly at the fire. I realized that I had caught at a rare moment of concentration.

Now, growing up with the Weasley twins for the past six years I knew I couldn't resist the urge to break his concentration. I snuck up behind him and silently said _levicorpus. _At once Fred was dragged upside down and hung by his feet.

"Katie! Non-verbals are no fair this early in the morning!" He complained, spinning around to face me.

"This early? It's almost11:30!" I exclaimed poking him in the stomach. He pouted, making the adorably puppy dog face that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Don't you make that face at me Fred Weasley. I quite like having you upside down, defenseless."

"Defenseless? And just what do you plan on doing to me?" He asked, looking slightly fearful.

"This!" I yelled, receiving glares from the seventh years on the other side of the common room. Ignoring them I reach up and began tickling Fred.

"Katie!" He laughed. "Stop! You, know I hate, being, tickled!" He said in between bursts of laughter.

"Hmm, what would you give me if I stopped?" I asked.

"Anything!" gasped Fred.

"What about a kiss?" I teased. He gave me a devilish grin.

"I most certainly can do that." I released the spell and let him fall to the floor. He was up quicker then you could say "Quidditch" however and grabbed a hold of me, pulling me closer.

He leaned forward smiling that famous crooked grin of his. I reached up to kiss him but at the last second he pulled away.

"On second thought, I'd rather seek my revenge!" He picked me up and placed me on the nearby couch, tickling me once I was there. Now that was not fair! I grabbed my wand and spurted water out of it, causing him to jump off the couch. He was soaking wet now and dripping all over the floor.

"Now you've done it." He said. "How would you like a hug, Katie my love?" I squealed a no and attempted to escape his grasp. He was much stronger than I though and pulled me in tight for a big bear hug. When I was significantly wet, he backed up a bit.

"Now, about that kiss my dear." He leaned in once again and this time our lips met. It felt just like last night's kisses; like fire was racing between us. I couldn't believe the effect he had on me.

"Oi! Get a room you too!" One of the seventh years called. We broke apart and I giggled, embarrassed to have forgotten the others in the room. We sat back down on the couch and I grabbed my homework to start doing. It was potions, which, next to care of magical creatures, was my favorite subject. I know it's weird, and I'm probably the only Gryffindor who can say it, but despite the fact that I can not stand Snape, I actually really like the course. I guess I've always found potions rather easy.

I quickly finished the essay I had started before Christmas while Fred sat with that brooding look on his face. I glanced over at him and remembered the conversation George and I had about whether or not Fred and I were officially together. I figured now was as good a time as any to ask him. I mean I assumed we were, but it would be nice to know officially.

"Hey Fred?" I asked.

"Mmhmm?"

"I was wondering, are we, well what I mean to say is, are we together now? Like are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked suddenly nervous.

A strange look came across his face, it looked like a cross between panic and distress, but before he could respond, his younger brother Ron had appeared and interrupted him.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere Fred?" he asked.

"No I haven't and if I had I wouldn't have told you." He said crossly.

"Whats got your knickers in a twist? I only asked if you had seen Hermione." Ron grumbled, but turned away from Fred and I and left.

"So as you were saying..." I started, extremely confused now. What was that look on his face for? Did he not want us to be in a relationship?

"I, uh... Oh no! I forgot, I have to... I have detention with McGonnagal right now! I'll see you later Katie!" He exclaimed, jumping from the coach and running out of the common room.

A had a sinking feeling in my stomach. This couldn't be good.

**_A/N: **I am sooooo soooo sorry! I know I said that I'd try to get a chapter out a week, but I forgot about my trip to England/France :S Hopefully now that I'm home I'll be able to make it up to you guys! This chapter was mainly a bit of fluff with a bit of a twist at the end. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I should be able to get the next chapter out by Monday or Tuesday! :) Comments are always appreciated, and they definitely help me write faster! (And if you'd like to lecture me on my inability to update quickly, feel free to! I deserve it!) **_**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Another Day at Hogwarts

**A Love Like Woe **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure if I was J.K. Rowling I would update more often, oh well.

**Chapter Eight: **Just Another Day at Hogwarts

Unfortunately the rest of the Christmas holidays passed by incredibly quickly and we were back to classes. I hadn't seen much of Fred lately, but then again, I hadn't seen much of anyone. It seemed like all the professors had lost their Christmas cheer and were now piling on so much homework I thought my brain was going to explode! I ended up actually going to the library on a regular basis – to study! If they keep this up I really think I might have to plot bloody murder or at least run away to some foreign country like Africa. Ooh, that'd be a good idea! I could run away to Africa and join a cannibalistic tribe, where they will make me their chief and I will get them to change from their cannibalistic ways to vegetarianism and then bring them into the modern world, where we will take over the Ministry of Magic and force everyone to bow down to us! Ooh, one of my more brilliant plans. Now the only question is, where do I find a cannibalistic tribe in Africa?

"Licia, do you know any cannibalistic tribes in Africa?" I asked Alicia who was sitting on the couch beside me.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her homework. Alicia and I were currently attempting to do our homework on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Well rather, Alicia was attempting to do her homework, I had fallen off the couch several minutes ago and had been lying on the ground successfully avoiding my herbology homework. Hence my new plan for world domination, or as I'd like to call it, Plan For World Domination #239. Granted the title wasn't that creative, but I started running out of creative titles about 230 plans ago.

"I've decided to run away to Africa in order to never have to do homework again." I told her.

"Is this another plan for world domination?"

"Umm… Maybe?" I cursed inwardly. Damn, there goes that plan. It's getting really impossible for me to plot world domination now that everyone knows my secret ambitions of becoming Empress of the World.

"Do you ever just do your homework? Without plotting world domination or tricking David Tennant into marrying you?" Well, what can I say? He is extremely gorgeous for a muggle.

"Well, no. That would take all the fun out of doing my homework."

"Yeah, but if you tried to just get it done, you might actually finish it for a change."

"Hey! I always finish my homework!" I protested.

"On time?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." She said.

I don't know how she does it. I can't ever seem to hand my homework in on time. Professor McGonagall has actually started giving me earlier due dates in the hopes that I'll get it in on the actual due date. Not that it's actually helped so far. I continued to lie there on my back, contemplating the universe and asking myself questions such as; What am I going to have for supper? and How long has that stain been on the roof?

"Licia, I'm bored." I sighed.

"Well do your homework."

"Pssha, yeah right. I want to do something fun, not write a report on the many uses of tentacular leaves." I waited for a response, but it seemed like she was officially ignoring me now. I rolled over onto my stomach and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go find something to do. I'll finish you later." I said to my homework.

I was just about to leave the Gryffindor common room when the portrait hole opened revealing Fred.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" I declared, wrapping my arms around his shoulders (no mean feat, might I add). I steered him around and pulled him through the portrait hole with me.

"Umm, hi Katie." He said. Was it just me, or was he sounding nervous? I shook the thought off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his "Katie I love you, but now I'm going to avoid any conversation about our relationship because I'm dumb and stupid" ways. I was bored and I was in the mood for a prank.

"Why hello Freddikins. I need to borrow your semi-genius skills for a prank, do you mind?"

Right away his demeanor changed. A huge smile lit up his face. God, have I ever mentioned how much I loved his smile? Well I have now. Especially that crooked grin he always gets when planning a prank.

"Why whatever did you have in mind, sunshine of my heart?" I cringed inwardly at the goofy nickname. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, oasis of my dreams?" I punched him in the arm. I may love him, but I could do without the silly nicknames.

"Ow! Okay, Katie Kates! What sort of a prank were you thinking about?" I grinned.

"Something simple, but with a little twist."

"Go on…"

"Well, we all know how terrified Professor Snape is of a bottle of shampoo right? Well how do you think he'd look after an unexpected shower, and with pink and purple hair?"

"Slightly loving this plan, m'dear. Where do you think Snape is?"

"Not sure, but it's a good thing I have this." I smiled, waving the Marauder's Map in front of Fred.

"I nicked it from Harry this morning. So as long as we give it back to him by supper, he'll never notice it gone."

"Perfect."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_

"Did you see his face?" I said between bursts of laughter later.

"It was priceless! Good thing I thought of going back to the Common room and grabbing Colin's camera. Now I'll be able to keep this image forever." Fred said fondly.

The prank had been extremely successful. Professor Snape was now strawberry fresh with a hint of raspberry, and sporting a brand new pink and purple hairstyle. We had even thought of putting a permanent sticking charm on his hair, so hopefully he will be sporting this new 'do for a long time. And thanks to the Marauder's Map, we miraculously escaped without a single detention.

Once I'd finally finished laughing, I suggested we'd better head down to dinner in the Great Hall. We were one of the last ones there, so we squeezed in between Alicia and George at the Gryffindor table. I noticed Angie was still sitting with her Ravenclaw friends, and I couldn't help but feel a lump of guilt at the back of my throat. I made a mental note to try to talk to her tomorrow and helped myself to some spinach alfredo pasta.

All anyone could talk about at our section of the Gryffindor table was the next task. It was only a couple of weeks away and it seemed like no one had gotten bored yet of guessing what the next task could be. I didn't feel like joining in on the conversation much so I looked over to the head table to where the professors were sitting. To my joy, I noticed that Snape was not at the table, suggesting that he still hadn't managed to wash the pink and purple dye out of his hair.

I was sad to see that Hagrid still wasn't at the table though. He hadn't been to classes since some article by Rita Skeeter had come out. I didn't tend to pay too much to anything by that awful woman, so I didn't really know what the article entailed, except that it revealed he was half-giant. Not that this was too surprising, but it was sad that Hagrid was so hurt by it. I decided to pay a visit to Hagrid tonight. He was one of my favourite teachers since we both shared a love of rare and magical creatures, especially dragons.

Once I finished my supper I told my friends of my plans and headed down towards his hut. I was just passing the greenhouses when I noticed that someone else was heading down to Hagrid's as well.

"Hey Hermione!" I yelled. I hadn't seen much of her since the night of the Yule Ball, except for my not so surprisingly rare trips to the library.

She turned around and waved. I ran to catch up to her.

"Are you going down to Hagrid's as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean its getting ridiculous. He should see that we don't care if he's half-giant or, or half-penguin for all I care! He's our friend and he should know that we don't care about things like that."

I nodded in agreement and together we walked down towards Hagrid's hut.

"So have you patched things up with Ron yet?" I asked.

"Well we haven't really talked about the Yule Ball much, but I we did sort of rally together when Rita's article came out. How about you and Angelina?"

"We haven't spoken since that night." I said glumly. "I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow though."

"Good idea. And soo?" Hermione said teasingly. "What's up with you and Fred? Are you two dating now?"

"I don't even know!" I groaned. "Every time I've tried to ask him what's going on, he changes the subject. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing, and he doesn't actually like me that way."

Hermione pondered my statement for a minute and we walked in silence.

"But you two seem so flirty and friendly together. I'm sure he meant what he said, he's just a boy and he's too dumb to realize that. Keep trying to talk to him, and I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Hermione." I said, smiling. As we approached Hargid's house, we talked more about (surprise, surprise) the next task. Hermione said she was getting really worried that Harry wasn't going to be ready in time for it. She said that Harry kept saying that he had got it all figured out, but he hadn't asked her for any help about it yet, which in his case meant that he clearly had no clue what the task was about yet.

Finally we arrived at Hagrid's front door. I knocked on the front door at first, but there was no response, other than a slight shuffling I could hear from inside. I decided to bang louder on the door.

"Hagrid! Open up! It's me Katie!" I yelled, banging as hard as I could on the door.

"And Hermione!" Hermione yelled, helping to bang on the door.

"Go away!" we heard from within.

"Hagrid, nobody cares that your mother was a giant! Let us in so we can talk to you!" I yelled. We continued to bang and yell at the door for at least a half an hour before we admitted defeat. Hagrid wasn't coming up anytime soon.

As we walked back to the castle, Hermione proceeded to rant and rage about Hagrid as I nodded and said 'Yeah' occasionally. It really was ridiculous that he was putting up such a fuss about the whole situation. It's not like the world discovered that he was secretly a death eater and a huge supporter of You Know Who or something. I mean, come on.

When we got to the common room I said good bye to Hermione as she went to sit over with Ron and Harry, and I joined Fred, Alicia, and Lee by the fire. George and Angelina it seemed hadn't come back yet.

"Hey Katie! Did you hear that there'll be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Alicia asked.

"Brilliant" I smiled. "I need to restock my Honeyduke's supply."

We chatted aimlessly for another hour or so before everyone decided it was time to head up to bed. As much as I wanted to sleep, I knew that I really should start that Herbology report that was due tomorrow so I plopped myself down on the couch with my book and made an attempt on my homework. I was the only one left in the common room by the time I was finished. I was just packing up when I heard the portrait hole open from behind me. Assuming it was George as he hadn't come back yet, I decided to announce the completion of my homework to him.

"You will never believe it George, but I actually finished my homework tonight! And on time for…" I stopped mid sentence as I turned around to see who had entered the portrait hole. Because it wasn't George at all. It was Angelina.

"Well that's a miracle." She said starkly. I grimaced.

"Angie, look I really think we should talk." I tried. She sighed and dropped her bag on the ground.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." She said, coming over to sit with me.

Alright now, where to begin?

**_A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for how long its been taking me to update this, but I never do take into account how busy my summer has been or the fact that I just had plain old writer's block on this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thanks everyone for reading as always! And remember, reviews are always welcome! :) _**


	9. Chapter 85: A Chat With Angelina

**A Love Like Woe **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend, Fred Weasley, the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on *sigh* …It's all J.K. Rowling's (Harry Potter I mean, not the computer!)

**Chapter Eight Point Five: **A Chat With Angelina

As Angie and I sat on the couch together, both unsure of what to say, I realized how much I had missed her this past week. Hanging out with Alicia was fun and all, but all she talked about were boys, and in Angie's absence she seemed to have taken over her role of 'homework nag.' I've already got one of those, thank you very much Alicia, I don't need another! But besides that, I really did miss Angie. I missed her sweet and quiet nature. Out of all my girl friends, I would have thought that she would be the last one I would have fought over a guy with.

"Look Angie, I really am sorry, let me explain please…" I started, finally breaking the silence.

"No Katie, it's all right. Let me explain." She said turning to face me. Wait, what? This could be either really good, or really bad.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut and a whore Katie, you really didn't deserve it." She began slowly. "I was really angry with you as I'm sure you may have noticed."

"Just a bit" I laughed. She smiled a bit and stuck out her tongue at me.

"But I was mad at you for a different reason then what you may have thought."

Huh? I had thought our argument was self-explanatory. I mean, I basically stole Fred from her. Well kind of. It's not like Fred and I were actually dating at the moment, but they did break up because of my little confession at the Yule Ball.

"I was mad at you because, well because I think I might be in love with George." She said almost too quickly for me to catch.

If I had been drinking anything at that moment, it would have been all over the floor by now.

"You what?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well, you know how close him and I have always been; almost as close as you and Fred. And well, I was hoping that he was going to ask me to the Yule Ball, but then he never did. And then Fred did! So I thought, hey, why not? I mean, he's the next best thing to George right? But then George asked _you_ to the ball, and I think I died a bit inside. But I convinced myself that I had been wrong about my feelings for George, and that it was really Fred I liked. I knew I was just lying to myself though. And then I saw you dancing with George at the ball, and then _kissing _him! And then to make matters worse, I could tell that Fred liked you too, and something just snapped inside of me. I felt like you were betraying me. I know you never knew about my feelings for George. Nobody did. It was like not only did you have George, you had to have Fred too."

"Oh no Angie, I'm so sorry!" I cried. I felt horrible for doing this to her, even it was unintentionally.

"George was just going to the Yule Ball with me to help me make Fred jealous! I don't feel that way for him at all! I mean I love him, but he's always just been like an older brother to me." I confessed.

"Or a very loyal puppy." I added as an afterthought. Angelina just laughed at me.

"Yes, I know that _now._ George talked to me and told me all about that."

"He did? So does he know now? Does he know how you feel about him?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't get up the courage to tell him." She said sadly, looking down into her lap. I put my arms around her shoulders and gave her a big bear hug.

"Well you know what we're going to do m'dear?" I told her when I was done.

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"Well for starters, me, you and Alicia are going to have a girls day out at Hogsmeade, _without_ any boys, because goodness knows, I've had enough of their drama lately. We're going to have a killer shopping spree, and then I'm going to have a little talk with this George Weasley person. Okay?" I smiled.

"Sounds great!" She said. "I really missed you Katie!"

"I missed you too!" I said leaning in for another hug. "Now sweetie, I'd love to stay down hear and catch up, but I really need to get to sleep!"

We both headed up to our dorm room, and as I lay in bed I couldn't seem to keep the gigantic smile off my face. I had gotten my best friend back! So what if Fred was being stupid and kept avoiding my questions about our relationship, as long as I had Angie, I could get through anything. And this weekend would be really great just hanging with Alicia and Angie. We hadn't had a girls day out in a _long_ time! Yep, things were starting to look up a bit.

Just as I was falling asleep I suddenly remembered the Divination homework I still hadn't done yet that was due tomorrow, but who really, who cares about that?

**_A/N: I wrote this today and I had intended it to be another chapter, but then I realized that it would have actually been better as part of the last chapter, so instead I'm putting this chapter in as Chapter 8.5. Enjoy! And remember to review, review, review! Haha yes I know I'm a shameless review whore :)_**


	10. Chapter 9: An Eventful Morning

**A Love Like Woe**

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Summary: **_Katie Bell realizes she's in love with her best friend Fred Weasley the night he asks Angelina Johnson to the Yule Ball, and Katie will do anything to win him back._

**Disclaimer:** _The brilliance of the Harry Potter still and always will belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling (and unfortunately that is not me). _

**Chapter Nine: **_An Eventful Morning_

That Saturday, I woke up extra early in the morning. And by early, I mean even early for my standards. I had decided the night before that I would talk to George in the morning. I didn't want anyone in Gryffindor to hear or walk in on our talk though, so I had to do it early in the morning.

Getting dressed quickly, I put on a cute outfit for the day and then headed over to the boys half of Gryffindor tower. I silently thanked the founders of Hogwarts who had decided that girls were more trustworthy than guys. It's much more easier just walking up stairs rather than trying to fly up the twisty and curvy stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory on brooms like Fred and George had to do to get to our rooms.

When I reached the sixth year boys' dorm, I pulled out my wand and whispered _alohomora _in order to unlock the door. As quietly as I could I slipped over to George's bed. I shuddered as I walked over a number of boxers, sweet wrappers and unidentifiable objects (that I was especially careful not to touch – with Fred and George you could never be too careful) on the ground. The boys' room was a mess! I don't know how they could bare living like this, especially when it is so easy to clean up with magic.

I glanced at Fred's sleeping form. He had kicked all his covers off and was sleeping in only his boxers. Biting my lip, I was glad to see that even though Quidditch season had been cancelled this year, he still hadn't quite lost those abs he had gained in Oliver Wood's killer training sessions last year.

Shaking my head, I returned to the task at hand. I whispered the _muffliato_ spell (a handy spell Fred and I had found in the back of an old potions book in one of Snape's classes) on the sixth year boys. Making sure they couldn't hear anything I then went to George's bed and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Wh-what?" He grumbled.

"George, its me Katie! We need to talk."

He rubbed his face, and then propped himself up on his arms.

"What time do you call this?"

I glance at my watch.

"It's only six in the morning you big baby. Come on, get up."

"Six in the morning? Katie! It's a Saturday! I don't even get up that early on a school day, let alone the weekend! Let me sleep!" He rolled back over onto his side and pulled his blankets above his head.

"Okay fine, I won't tell you what Angie said to me a couple of days ago."

I walked out of the room, and was at the stairs when I heard the door behind me open. Turning around I saw George there.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"If you come with me, maybe I'll tell you." I said teasingly.

"Give me a minute" he replied, returning to his room. I sat on the stairs expecting him to take a while, but he was out a second later fully dressed.

"Okay, talk."

I suggested that we find somewhere else to talk and led him down the stairs. We settled down at our favourite spots by the fire, which was mercifully well lit thanks to the house elves.

"So did you guys sort things out?" George asked. I nodded.

"Yep, she explained certain things to me. She also mentioned how you talked her into talking with me, which got me thinking."

He raised one eyebrow and placed his head on his hands.

"Do tell Katie my dear."

"Well it got me thinking, that maybe you might have had ulterior motives for trying to set me and Fred up."

He laughed. "You mean besides making my brother and one of my best friends (who are obviously meant to be together by the way) happy?"

"Yes." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "Because I think that you want to date Angelina. I think that you loooovveee her."

George winked at me.

"Took you long enough." I glared at him.

"Well ask her out then George! What are you waiting for?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well Katie, its not as simple as that. I mean, she probably doesn't even like me that way. She was just in a relationship with my brother; I don't want to be just the rebound guy. And what if she only dated me as a substitute for dating Fred? I couldn't stand it if that happened." He groaned a put his face in his hands.

"Except for the fact that she was only dating Fred because she couldn't have you." I said, grinning crazily.

George looked up in a flash.

"She what?" he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"She was only dating Fred because she thought that you didn't feel the same way. It's the only reason she was mad at me too. She though that I was not only stealing you from her, but then I had to go and steal Fred too."

A look of comprehension dawned on George's face.

"Damn! That's fantastic! I mean, not that she was mad at you, but that she likes me too! I Blimey, I never imagined that she would, I always thought she had a thing for Fred."

"Well now, ask her out you big idiot!" I said lightly punching in in the arm. "Though not for today, cause we're having a girls day out."

"But Katie, the next Hogsmeade trip is forever from now! I don't want to wait that long" whined George, pouting a bit.

"No, you can't! I haven't talked to her in ages! And don't you pull that puppy dog face on me George!" I exclaimed. If there is one thing that always works on me, it is when either of the twins pulls their puppy dog face. Even as I said it though, he made the face.

"Ugh George!" I scowled at him. _Must not give in. Don't give in Katie. Resist. You are the master of your own decisions. He will not make you change your mind. Just because he is making such an adorable face that reminds you of Fred… Wait, snap out of it! Of course he reminds you of Fred, they're identical! Ahh no, its too adorable! No not adorable, pathetic, yes pathetic! Resist Katie! RESIST GODDAMNIT! _

"Okay, fine." I groaned. _Ok, great, so much for being the master of my own decisions. _

"Yes!" George shouted jumping off the couch and punching the air. I leapt off my seat and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"George! Shut up! Everyone is still sleeping! Ok, look you can spend some time with Angie today, but I want to spend some time with her too. So why don't you meet up with us at the Three Broomsticks sometime in the afternoon, and the I'll drag Licia away ok?"

He nodded, unable to say anything since my hand was covering his mouth. I glared at him for ruining my plans, though I was finding it hard to stay mad at him. I was incredibly happy for Angie and George, they really would be perfect together. Next to Fred and me, I would think that they were the next two closest in our group. Although, considering Fred never actually talks to me anymore, maybe they were the closest. Now that I think of it, I don't think I've spoken him since that prank we pulled on Snape. What was that boy's problem anyways? He tell me he loves me and then…

"AGH!" I squealed (yes squealed… very mature, I know), pulling my hand away from his face.

"George! You licked me! What the hell?"

"Well it seemed to be the only way to get your attention!" He said, raising his hands in defense.

"Ugh that's it!" I yelled. I ran up to him and jumped on his back, flinging him to the coach. I was just about to rage a tickling war with George when I got a feeling at the back of my head like we were being watched. Turning my head I realized who it was.

"Hey Fred!" I said, with a huge smile on my face. "Want to help me inflict some serious damage on your brother?"

Instead of coming up to help me like I though he would though, Fred just stood there. My face fell as I realized that something was wrong. I quickly got off of George and stood up beside the coach.

"Fred, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded. I noticed that his gaze kept flickering between George and I. He wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking was he? I glanced at George and then back at myself. Who am I kidding? This is Fred; of course he was thinking that.

"Fred, nothing was happening between us, in fact I was just telling George some very good news." I said. I smiled hoping that would relieve the tension.

"Yeah Gred, Katie here was just telling me how Angie might have feelings for me and I think I'm going to ask her out today." George said, hopping off the couch. "In fact I'm just going to run up stairs and make myself gorgeous, or rather more gorgeous than I am already, for the big day. Toodle-loo!" With a wave, he jumped over the coach and ran over to the staircase and out of site.

Coward. Why does he always abandon me when Fred is in a mood? I glanced at Fred again. He looked deep in thought again. Honestly, I think Fred has done more thinking in the past few weeks since the Yule Ball then he has done in his entire life.

"Look Fred, you know there's nothing between George and I." I started. "I've already made my feelings clear to you. Though apparently you don't seem to feel the same. At least from the past few weeks that's what it's seemed like. I guess maybe you felt sorry for me at the Yule Ball or something and that's why you said you felt the same way." _Katie, stop babbling!_ I told myself. _But like that was going to happen. Damn, here comes the word vomit again. _

"But if that's why you said that, then look, I handle rejection better. Don't try to get my hopes up and then make them come crashing down. I think I've had enough of that in my life thank you very much. And you know what? You have no right to be jealous of George all the time! I've seen the way you look at me when I talk to him, or any guy for that matter. I'm not your girlfriend, since you seem quite happy with us the way we are, so why don't you just…"

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, because faster than I thought it humanly possible, Fred had crossed the Gryffindor common room and grabbed my face pulling it into a fierce kiss. I was so shocked I didn't have a chance to kiss him back before he pulled away. He kept his hands on my neck though and stared into my eyes.

"Katie look, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that way. I just, I need some time to think. I've been thinking a lot these past couple of weeks and I think I've come to a decision. But, I just, I need a bit more time. Can we talk tonight?" I was still in shock from this total switch in personality, but I managed to nod.

"Okay good. And Katie, I really am sorry, I've made you felt this way." He was looking straight into my eyes, and I swear I could feel myself falling into them. How was it he made me feel this way, when all I ever saw in George was a brother? He kissed me on my forehead and then letting go of me, he turned and left the common room.

As I stood there, a million thoughts ran through my head. One of which, why the heck does he keep doing this to me? Well there goes today ruined, now I'm just going to worry about our talk tonight. Sighing, I turned away and walked back up the stairs to my dorm room. Well at least two good things came out of today. George and Angie will most likely be getting together and I got to kiss Fred again. I smiled as the memory of the kiss played across my lips. Well, if he's going to react like that to when I'm angry, I might just have to be angry with him more often.

Grinning even more I walked up the stairs to my room. What an eventful morning.


End file.
